


Cena Romántica

by HeadlessAngel



Series: This love of mine, my valentine [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Disney BL, Disney Movies, Drabble, Fluff, Higuel, Higuel side ships, M/M, Marckyle, Romantic Diner, Romantic Gestures, SanValentinMF, SanValentinMF2021, Valentine's Day Fluff, crack ship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Podía salir con  Kyle en cualquier momento, no sólo el 14 de febrero. Eso no significaba que no pudiera tener un gesto lindo hacia su pareja en ese día. No era demasiado lo que tenía planeado, pero la intención era lo que contaba.Marco pertenece a Pixar y Kyle a MebaMarckyle
Relationships: Marco De La Cruz/Kyle Takachiho
Series: This love of mine, my valentine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163558
Kudos: 1





	Cena Romántica

La mayoría de los grinch de San Valentín solían defender su postura diciendo que la fecha era sólo una excusa para fomentar el consumismo y elevar las ventas de los grandes chocolateros y otros comerciantes. Marco pensaba que todo eso eran patrañas, más debía concederles razón en un punto.

Con tantas personas saliendo a citas, los restaurantes estaban a tope. Lo cual significaba que Kyle, su prometido, quedaba condenado a trabajar horas extra durante ese día.Si, le molestaba un poco no poder pasar ese día en concreto con su amorcito pero ¡Hey! él no iba a ser quien le cortara las alas.

Al contrario, lo hacía feliz que Kyle fuera tan bueno en lo que le apasionaba que su presencia resultaba indispensable para el funcionamiento del restaurante. Además, le pagaban extra y le daban el día siguiente libre. 

. 

Podía follarse a Kyle en cualquier momento, no sólo el 14 de febrero. Eso no significaba que no pudiera tener un gesto lindo hacia su pareja en ese día. No era demasiado lo que tenía planeado, pero la intención era lo que contaba. 

Era ya bastante tarde, casi medianoche.

Cuando escuchó las llaves entrando en la cerradura, se levantó a esperar frente a la puerta. Se sintió un poco como una esposa de los cincuentas, recibiendo a su esposo en la puerta con las pantuflas y la bata listas. Y actuó como una, pues cuando se abrió la puerta, se lanzó a los brazos del cansado Chef para saludarlo con un beso. 

Kyle lo recibió gustoso. Tanto, que incluso lo levantó unos segundos del suelo de la alegría que le causaba volver a ver a Marco. 

—Bienvenido a casa.—dijo con los labios aún demasiado cerca de los del contrario.—¿Cómo te fue?

—Dentro de todo, bien, cansado… este día siempre es así.

En realidad, se podía notar lo exhausto que estaba con sólo escuchar su voz. Marco no iba a comentarlo en voz alta, pero le preocupaba.

—Bueno, al menos ya acabó. ¿Tuviste tiempo para comer algo hoy?

—Nada, apenas y pude tomar un poco de agua—dijo negando con la cabeza. 

—Dios mío, 

Tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia la cocina. Allí le esperaba a Kyle una sorpresa. Marco había colocado unas cuantas rosas sobre un jarrón en el centro de la mesa, además de un par de velas. Y, sobre uno de los manteles individuales, había un plato: Sandwiches de queso fundido y cebolla. Y, a un lado, una taza de capuccino instantaneo.

El asiatico-irlandés quedó pasmado. Marco, para sacarlo de allí, se paró de puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Con cuidado, lo guió hasta una de las sillas y lo hizo sentarse.

—No soy un experto cómo tú, Kyle… pero te preparé esto para cenar.—dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa de su humilde trabajo.

—¿Sabes, Marco?—suspiró, tratando de aclarar su pensamiento— cuando te dedicas a cocinar, cuando tienes pasión por ello… se asume que uno no necesita que le cocinen. Y el hecho de que tu hagas esto por mi, me hace muy, muy, feliz. Gracias por todo. 

Marco sonrió satisfecho del impacto que causó su pequeño acto. 

—Yo tengo que agradecerte a tí... por ser parte de mi vida. 

Kyle le sonrió de vuelta y, con movimientos rápidos, colocó al más bajo sobre su regazo. Marco se acomodó mejor sobre él.

—Ahora.—dijo el chef,—vamos a cenar juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este es el segundo día. Y sí, básicamente me basé en un meme para escribir esto. Había extrañado bastante escribir sobre este par c:
> 
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
